


Like or Love?

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Roommates, Winter Troupe - Freeform, Yaoi, roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. First ever of the winter troupe characters. Idea was taking from an old fic of mines. The boys aren't sure what their feeling for each other? Is it either a liking someone? Or loving someone feeling? Read on.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_Like or Luv?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own A3! game or anime, or its characters. just this fan fiction and idea from an old fan fiction I written long time ago._

Tsumugi was pacing back and forth impatiently in his room waiting for his best friend. A little nerve wrecking he peeked through the door. No sign of him yet.

"Where in the hell are you?" He muttered aloud.

He was certain about his feelings for him. If only Takato would hurry up!

Takato would only need to turn the corner to go back to his shared bedroom. Smiling to himself while he walked, thinking, _"I wonder if he's prepared to tell me?"_ "Whatever it is, I'll be prepared for it."

A noise was heard outside. Figuring it could be Takato, he opened the door. 

"What took you so long?" Tsumugi shouted, not really expecting an answer. It was uncharacteristically for him to shout too.

Takato gives him a smile as he walked past him. He would look past his friend seeing as he sets himself on the bed.

"I'm sorry for the lateness. I was just walking around." He said patting the spot beside him.

"Oh…okay. " 

"what was it you wanted to talk about, Tsumugi?" That question needing an answer. His eyes diverts to the floor with sudden interest.

"What makes you think that?" He retorted, his blush growing a shade deeper, which did not go unnoticed by him.

"I'm assuming that you want to talk about what I said to you before." 

"Yes. To tell you what I feel about us." He says as his voice wavered for a moment.

"What about us?" Takato inquired.

"I think I... have more than... friendly feelings for you." This time his small voice wavering more than it had before.

"Ah, I see. You're in love with me." He replied having to stifle a chuckle after seeing shocked eyes looking back at him.

"I didn't say that." He snaps shaking his head. In denial once again.

"It seems to me that you are." He whispered into a small ear, his warm breath tickling, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm still confused about my feelings for you." A little stunned by the sudden wrapped arms of his. He slowly admitted.

"Okay... but you know my feelings for you will never change." The tall dark haired man said, still whispering as he tried to offer as much comfort, to him in his arms, as he could.

"I know I just need time to figure out my feelings for you are." Tsumugi replied his voice seeming so loud compared to the soft whispers.

"I understand, and it is alright." He releases his hold from him. "Is there anything else before we sleep?"

"Uh…y-yes there's one more thing." A blush making its self-noticeable again on his face.

""What is it?"

He sighed walking up to Takato caressing his body before kissing him passionately. "This is what I wanted."

Takato chuckled embracing him once again, and going for another passionate, sensual, and electrifying kiss, one turned to two, then leading on to three and four. Finally making the couple head for the bed. On the bottom laid Tsmugi, while Takato was gracefully on top, moving his hips and being returned with soft moans.

After a few minutes the kissing and touching stopped before going too far. "We don't need to go to far." Takato said huskily, he didn't want to push his love into doing something he was not sure about.

"No, stay with me on the bed." He pleaded grabbing his arm in an attempt to pull the dark haired back.

"Tsumugi…"

"Sleep beside me." The blue haired interrupted.

"Are you sure?" His smile became apparent even in his voice.

"Yes I am."

"Okay. I'll sleep on this end of the bed."

He points setting his tired body down. Tsumugi watches him as he climbs on top of him onto the side where the wall rested.

"Good night."

His only reply was hugging Tsumugi's arms, _'Thank you'_

Both settled on a small twin bed for the night. Wrapping arms around each other, and loving the warmth they had to offer.

The end.

Leave positive or negative feedbacks. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.


	2. Re edit version

_Disclaimer: I don’t own A3! anime or game. As well as it’s characters. Just this idea. It’s an re edit version of Hikari. A writer on here helped me too. Thank you very much dear._

_Like or Love?_

Tsumugi was pacing back and forth impatiently in his room waiting for his best friend. A little nerve-wracked as he peeked through the door. _No sign of him yet._

"Where in the hell are you?" He muttered aloud.

He was certain about his feelings for him. If only Takato would hurry up!

Takato would only need to turn the corner to go back to his shared bedroom. Smiling to himself while he walked, thinking, _"I wonder if he's prepared to tell me?"_ "Whatever it is, I'll be prepared for it."

A noise was heard outside. Figuring it could be Takato, he opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Tsumugi shouted, not really expecting an answer. It was uncharacteristic of him to shout too.

Takato gives a smile as he walked past him. He looks past his friend seeing as he sets himself on the bed.

"I'm sorry for the lateness. I was just walking around." He said patting the spot beside him.

"Oh…okay. "

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Tsumugi?" With that question needing an answer, Tsumugi's eyes divert to the floor with sudden interest.

"What makes you think that?" He retorted, blush growing a shade deeper, which did not go unnoticed by him.

"I'm assuming that you want to talk about what I said to you before."

"Yes. To tell you what I feel about us." Tsumugi says as his voice wavered for a moment.

"What about us?" Takato inquired.

"I think I... have more than... friendly feelings for you." This time his small voice wavering more than it had before.

"Ah, I see. You're in love with me." He replied having to stifle a chuckle after seeing the shocked eyes looking back at him.

"I didn't say that." He snaps shaking his head. In denial once again.

"It seems to me that you are." He whispered into a small ear, his warm breath tickling, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm still confused about my feelings for you." A little stunned by the arms suddenly wrapped around his. He slowly admitted.

"Okay... but you know my feelings for you will never change." The tall dark-haired man said, still whispering as he tried to offer as much comfort, to him in his arms, as he could.

"I know I just need time to figure out what my feelings for you are." Tsumugi replied his voice seeming so loud compared to the soft whispers.

"I understand, and it is alright." He releases his hold from him. "Is there anything else before we sleep?"

"Uh…y-yes there's one more thing." A blush was making its self noticeable again on his face.

"What is it?"

He sighed walking up to Takato, caressing his body before kissing him passionately. "This is what I wanted."

Takato chuckled before embracing him once again, going for another passionate, sensual, and electrifying kiss, one turned to two, then leading on to three and four. Finally making the couple head for the bed. On the bottom laid Tsmugi, while Takato was gracefully on top, moving his hips and being returned with soft moans.

After a few minutes, the kissing and touching stopped before going too far. "We don't need to go too far." Takato said huskily, he didn't want to push his love into doing something he was not sure about.

"No, stay with me on the bed." He pleaded, grabbing his arm in an attempt to pull the dark-haired male back.

"Tsumugi…"

"Sleep beside me." The blue-haired interrupted.

"Are you sure?" His smile became apparent even in his voice.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay. I'll sleep on this end of the bed."

He points, setting his tired body down. Tsumugi watches him as he climbs on top of him and onto the side where the wall rested.

"Good night."

His only reply was hugging Tsumugi's arms, _'Thank you'._

Both settled on a small twin bed for the night. Wrapping arms around each other, and loving the warmth they had to offer.

The end. It’s just an re edited version.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write another chapter for this drabble? if anyone would like to know a proper confession from him.


End file.
